Josh Hotchner
"I have been neglected, abandoned, and alone. I've seen the ones closest to me die... and yet I wouldn't change any of it, for all those events have shaped me into who I am today. All I can do is take revenge upon those who have wronged me... and I will. I promise. ''" - Josh Hotchner '''Josh Hotchner '''was a highly-trained warrior during the Clone Wars. He is notorious for hunting Jedi and making rivalries, such as Davik Jadeshock. While he was originally a Sith, he abandoned their ways to become a gun-for-hire. After a comlex series of events, he eventually found the darkness inside him, and once more became a Sith. Early Life Josh Hotchner lived on Coruscant for most his life, and his mother died when he was young. His father neglected him, and caused young Josh much pain. As soon as he was old enough, he left home and headed into the military. He was part of an elite group known as Team-7, a team dedicated to stopping terrorists before they strike. It was one day when they headed to Mustafar that everything changed. A scientist with a prototype version of the Blue Shadow Virus was planning to implant the toxin into the Jedi Academy's ventilation system, and Team-7 was assigned to stop him. They were assaulted by a squadron of Commando Droids and Droideka's at the entrance of the scientist's laboratory. They were outnumbered 9 to 1, and had no choice but to surrender. Team-7 was taken into a secret room, where they were injected with a serum by the scientist. "TROJAN-D7" was the name of the serum. Once injected, the serum would disguise itself as normal blood cells, thus fooling your immune system. Once inside your inner bloodstream, the virus would infect your blood and skin cells. If your cells were strong enough, the serum would increase your speed, agility, strength, and healing. If your cells were weak, however, the serum would eat away at your cells, thus killing you. Josh was the only one to survive. The scientist arrogantly thought that Josh would be greatful, but he was quite the opposite. He slaughtered the droids and the scientist, and escaped the laboratory. Stranded on Mustafar, the serum made him delirious, and Josh slowly grew insane. He began to think that the Republic sent him on this mission to kill him, and he conjured up a plan to take vengeance upon them, by killing Jedi. After 2 weeks, Josh returned to the laboratory and found a transmitting device, which he used to contact the Republic. They sent a dropship to retrieve him, and Josh killed the pilot when he arrived. He offered the Medic to join his crusade, but he refused, so Josh threw him off the ship. Becoming A Sith Josh didn't get too far before the dropship started to run out of fuel, so he was forced to return to Mustafar. He began hearing voices in his head, but he assumed it was a side effect of the serum, so he ignored them. As he traveled across the molten terrain of Mustafar, he came across a Sith Temple. ''"Enter the temple. Destiny awaits." ''The voices in his head told him. Having no where else to go, he entered, unaware of what might be inside. As he walked through the temple, he found a Holocron in the center of the lobby. Only this was no ordinary Holocron. It was triangular, red, and black fog emerging from it. He inhaled the fog, and instantly felt different. A strange feeling surged through his body, turning his eyes red an filling him with hatred. He was no longer a mere soldier, he was the will of the Sith Holocron. The SIth Holocron clouded his better-judgement, thus causing him to fail many Sith lords. The Holocron assured Josh that he did not need a master, and to just obey whatever it commanded. Josh started becoming concerned with himself, so he began to seek help. It was when he came across an elderly man on Tatoonine that his problem was diagnosed. The man told him that the holocron was possessed by none other than Darth Bane. The old man explained that the spirit of the Sith lord was trying to possess force-sensitive people all across the galaxy with Sith Holocrons. The voice inside his head admitted that it was Darth Bane, and to simply kill the old fool. So Josh drew his blaster, and a green lightsaber emerged from within the old man's cloak. He explained that he was once a Jedi in training and commanded Josh to leave. Josh left, and the voice assured him that the old man will die. He then journied back to the SIth Temple on Mustafar to craft a lightsaber. Josh chose a double hilt and a red crystal, similar to that of the late, great Darth Maul. When he returned to take vengeance, the old man was asleep. Josh simply threw a Thermal Detonator Grenade inside the old man's home, thus killing him in a firey inferno. Josh later began hunting Jedi trainees. He killed several until he came across the one he couldn't defeat: Davik Jadeshock. A Worthy Adversary Josh was amongst a crowd of people in the Central Mall of Coruscant. Wearing a black robe, he hid in the shadows, waiting to come across a Jedi. Then, he spotted one. This Jedi was a yellow-skinned Zabrak with long hair and blue eyes. He forced pushed him out the window of the building and onto the streets. Surprised, the Jedi quickly got back up and drew his lightsaber, a green double-blade. Shedding his cloak, Josh whipped his lightsaber out as well, and the two lunged at eachother. The battle went on for an hour, they were an equal match. It was when the police came that Josh fled. It was clear to Josh that the Jedi he encountered may not have been a fully trained Jedi, but he was certainly well-taught. He had propper form and technique. Meanwhile, Davik researched his assailant and came up with a news report about an elite squadron known as Team-7 that went missing while stopping a scientist on Mustafar. All of Team-7's bodies were found, except for one: Josh Hotchner. Their rivalry continued, and they constantly had their blade's at eachother's neck. Their rivalry became so intense that even Davik's brother, Daen Ioncharger, got involved. Davik began changing, becoming more angry and full of hate. One day, a darkness hidden within Davik was unleashed, and even Josh could not stop it. Daddy Issues The soul of Davik's thought-to-be-dead father, Carth, was lurking deep inside Davik, waiting to emerge. His evil took over Davik's body, turning his skin and hair white, while his eyes became red with hate. Josh was amazed with the power within Carth, and thus offered a partnership with him. Carth saw that Josh was blinded by the power that he possessed. Taking advantage of this, Carth agreed to the partnership, and made Josh his puppet. Daen warned Josh that Carth was using him, but Josh ignored him and tried killing Daen. When Daen escaped, Carth ordered the execution of Daen, and Josh went after him. Josh failed to capture Daen, and came back to Carth empty handed. Carth got up from his throne and said, "Apparently I have misjudged you. You are ''worthless!" He then snapped Josh's lighsaber, and used force lightning against Josh. He barely escaped alive. Josh came to Daen, admitting that he was wrong, and that Carth was using Josh the whole time. Clearing his mind, Josh realized that the voices of Darth Bane had moved onto another, and Josh was free to think to himself. He devised a plan to use the Sith Holocron to suck the evil spirit of Carth out of Davik. Daen distracted Carth while Josh activated the Holocron. Carth was engulfed by the Sith Holocron, and the evil left Davik. Josh's darkness also left him, and no longer possessed the hatred and anger tha tonce flowed through him. With his once-more green eyes, he stared at his shattered lightsaber on the ground. Weaponless, he realized that the TROJAN-D7 serum was still within him, so he walked over to the unconcious body of Davik and started strangling him. Daen then used the force to throw him out of Davik's home, and Josh fell from 18 stories high. Daen and Davik assumed him to be dead. A Life Without Darkness Josh survived the fall, thanks to his enhanced healing brought upon him by the serum, and returned home. Without Sith powers, Josh decided becoming a Mercenary. He used a mix of various pieces of blue and orange Death Watch armor, as well as a sniper rifle. He began killing for money, while his efforts to defeat Davik continuously failed. He then stopped trying to battle Davik, for it was a waste of time without his Sith powers. One day, he was hired to assassinate a bussinessman in charge of supplying a local gang in Coruscant. He went undercover by working for him, trying to get closer to his target. After two months of working for the man, he was called into his office to discuss bussiness matters. It was the perfect oppritunity to kill his target. When he walked into the office, he saw a beautiful girl there. She was his target's daughter, named Syylna. Josh decided to not kill his target infront of the daughter, so he waited until another oppritunity arose. Josh grew closer and closer to Syylna, until the pair fell in love with one another. He called up his contractor, saying that he refused to kill the target. The contractor was furious and swore revenge. Later that day, he went to a fortune teller to see what would happen next in his life. The fortune teller told him that he would lose Syylna, and would be plunged into the dark. Josh refused to let this happen, and constantly kept an eye on his lover. One night, a group of assailants sent by Josh's old contracter attacked Josh and Syylna. Josh was worried that the fortune teller's words would come true, and thus brutally killed the attackers. Syylna saw the monster within Josh, and left him. The fortune teller was right, Josh had lost Syylna. Turn On The Dark Feeling depressed and abandoned, rage returned to Josh, and his eyes turned red. He was a Sith once more. There was only one person to unleash his rage upon: Davik. He agreed to meet Davik on a Republic Crusier. There, he used his Sith powers and reconstructed double-bladed saber to attack Davik. Davik's Clone Trooper ally codenamed, "The Wolf" later showed up to assist Davik and activated the ship's self destruct mechanism. Sirens were ringing all around the cruiser, but the two rivals continued their battle as others fled on escape pods and Cargo Ships. Davik used the force to pull a pipe down from the celing, and crushed Josh under it. Josh told Davik to finish him, but Davik refused, saying that altough he wanted to, it wasn't the Jedi way. Davik fled on the last cruiser as the ship was seconds away from exploding. Josh used his TROJAN D-7 serum strength to lift the pipe off him, and jumped out of the cruiser. He began to drift through space, but was caught in the explosion of the cruiser, and was assumed dead. Alive And Threatening Josh suffered severe burns, but was healed thanks to the powers granted to him by the serum. He went back to his home and sent a threat message to Davik, proposing a final duel between only the two of them, no allies or companions. Unfortunately, CWA was shutdown, and the final battle never occurred. Revenge List Josh Hotchner has made many enemies, but here are some of the people he despises the most: *Davik Jadeshock - His biggest rival. *King (formerly Daen) Ioncharger - Davik's brother. *Carth Jadeshock - Davik's Sith father whom Josh tried to ally with, but ultimately failed. *The Nightmare ''squad - After being a trusted General, he was unfairly kicked out of their clan, and therefore seeks vengeance upon them. Trivia *He perfers double-bladed sabers over the occasional one-bladed saber. *''If ''they make a game based off the' Star Wars: '''Rebels''' series, his name will change to Josh Necro. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans